


If He isn't Real, Then What Am I?

by ReanTheBean



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Happy Ending?, Logsteadshire, Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), i mean a lotta angst, tommy do be hallucinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReanTheBean/pseuds/ReanTheBean
Summary: Tommy has been exiled, cast away from his friends and family in L'Manburg. At least he has his good old ghost brother, Ghostbur! (Or does he?)
Relationships: none thats icky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	If He isn't Real, Then What Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!!! I know this isn't relevent AT ALL by the time i post this, but i originally had it on my tumblr, and i wanted to post it here!

“C’mon, Ghostbur.” Tommy chuckled lightly. It was his, what, 16th day in Logsted? It was hard to tell the days when you were so alone. All he had to console him was Ghostbur and the Prime Log. The campsite had been coming along fine, and he had even started a farm. Not for long though, he was still going back. Though he would never admit it, he was forever thankful that Ghostbur had decided to tag along. He was almost 100% sure he would have gone crazy if it were just him on the island. 

“I’m coming, Tommy!” He heard Ghostbur reply. They were almost finished building the campsite. Tommy didn’t want to brag, but for a temporary “vacation home” -as Ghostbur liked to call it- it was pretty nice. Pretty poggers, if you will. He had built up quite a bit of muscle chopping down trees every day, and he couldn’t wait to show everyone when he went back. If he went back. It was hard work, but it was worth it. Plus, it gave him something other to do than just sitting and talking to Ghostbur.

It had started off as a normal day when it had happened. Tommy was just idly going through his farm while Ghostbur was out picking flowers when he heard the ever-familiar monotone voice call out to him. “So,” Technoblade said to him, “This is where government has gotten you.”

“Fuck off, Technoblade,” Tommy muttered tiredly. He knew he should be more “enthusiastic”, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Techno would come taunt him then leave, and he and Ghostbur would just continue on.

“What, no clever quip? I thought you would be more starved for human interaction, considering where you are.” Techno smirked. Tommy bristled a bit at that. Human interaction? Did no one tell Techno that Ghostbur had followed him? Tommy decided that Techno was probably just referring to how Ghostbur was, well, a ghost. He didn’t need “human” interaction, though. He would get enough of it if when he went back.

“I’m perfectly fine on company, thanks,” Tommy replied dryly. He really wished Techno would go away already. He hadn’t even looked up from his farm yet, hoping that if he ignored the Pig, he would just get the memo and leave Tommy alone. Alas, Techno wasn’t known for his knowledge of social cues.

“Has someone already come and visited you?” Techno asked, his voice casual. Too causally Tommy’s brain supplied, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He just wanted to be alone, with Ghostbur of course.

“No, but Ghostbur’s still here,” Tommy said, a bit irritated, as he gestured to where Ghostbur was, picking flowers. There was a slight pause, and a small part of Tommy hoped that Techno had taken the time to leave. 

“Who’s Ghostbur?” no such luck then. Tommy finally looked up a Techno, raising an eyebrow at him. He gestured again to Ghostbur, who waved back to him. Techno’s face had gone the slightest bit paler, but it was hard to tell.

“Ghostbur. Y’know, Wilbur’s ghost. After Wilbur died, he came back as a ghost. Hence, Ghostbur.” Tommy explained slowly as if talking to a child. Maybe Techno just hadn’t met Ghostbur yet? He had left before Ghostbur had shown up after all. It didn’t make sense though. Techno was their brother. Ghostbur would’ve gone to see him.  
“Tommy,” Techno started, but his voice sounded a tiny bit strained. “Wilbur never came back as a ghost.” Tommy just stared at him incredulously. That solved it then. Techno just never met Ghostbur. 

“Can you come here Ghostbur?” Tommy yelled out to him, ignoring the look that Techno gave him. He saw Ghostbur nod, and gently glide over to them. “Ghostbur, this is Techno. He used to be our brother.” Tommy introduced him, speaking directly at Ghostbur.

“Hi Techno, I’m Ghostbur!” he heard Ghostbur say, but Techno was still just staring at him, a sad look in his eyes. Tommy grew a bit irritated, seeing how Techno wasn’t even responding to Ghostbur.

“Hello?” he called angrily. “Don’t you have enough decency to respond to him??” Techno just looked at him, eyes seemingly searching for something. 

“Tommy, there’s no one there,” Techno said slowly, his voice the slightest bit sad. Tommy turned to look him, eyes wide and confused. Maybe Techno just couldn’t see ghosts? That wouldn’t make sense though, everyone else on the SMP could see Ghostbur unless they were lying to him.  
“Um, yeah? He’s right there, you idiot.” Tommy replied steadily, but his voice was tinged with desperation. Of course, Ghostbur was real. He…Wilbur had come back to make amends with Tommy. Ghostbur was always there for him, talking with him before the exile and sticking with him afterward. He never hit him like Wilbur did. Ghostbur was like Wilbur, but before all the L’manberg shit had gone down. Ghostbur was real. Tommy needed him to be.  
Techno took a small step forward. Tommy leaned back. They stared at each other for a bit, almost daring the other one to make a move. Tommy could see Ghostbur in the corner of his eye, but for some reason, he had been flickering, almost like a candle. Tommy’s eyes widened, and he turned to look at Ghostbur fully. This was not happening. 

“Ghostbur,” Tommy whispered, almost too scared of the words coming out of his mouth. “Are you….are you real?” Ghostbur just looked at him, a small, sad smile on his face. No. No. No no no no no no no. this can’t be real. Ghostbur was there right in front of him! He was the only thing keeping Tommy from- oh. Keeping Tommy from going insane. But if that meant that Ghostbur wasn’t real, was Tommy…was Tommy actually crazy? Tears began to blur Tommy’s vision, his chest rising and falling more heavily as he struggled to get a breath in. Tommy couldn’t be crazy! He wasn’t insane! He thought back to all the times he had mentioned Ghostbur, and the other SMP members had just nodded along. Were they all just playing along with him? 

He clutched Wilbur’s old coat closer to himself. He remembered Ghostbur showing him where the coat was, telling him how Wilbur had left it for Tommy as a final goodbye. Was it just his consciousness showing him where it was? His fingers scratched against the old L’Manberg flag patch that Niki had sown onto the jacket for Wilbur. Had she known that Ghostbur wasn’t real? Every time he would go over to the bakery, grabbing an extra pastry for Ghostbur as Niki stared along with sad eyes, had she known? And Tubbo. Oh my god, Tubbo. Had he known? How would he have felt, having to watch Tommy deteriorate like this.

He suddenly felt warm arms wrap around him. Oh right, Techno was there. He knew he shouldn’t be taking comfort in someone who had betrayed him, but he honestly did not care right now. Techno was still his brother, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, and he really just needed some brotherly love. After all, he had just found out that his other brother wasn’t here.  
He sobbed into Techno’s shirt, not caring about all the tears he was rubbing onto his cape.

“It’s okay Tommy. You’re okay. You’re not insane.” Techno whispered to him, rubbing comforting circles on his back. Tommy’s sobs had turned into sniffles, and eventually, he fell into the sweet embrace of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments give me life! 
> 
> Tumblr: Reannotfound
> 
> Posted: Feb, 21. 2021  
> Words: 1259


End file.
